The Odds Against Us
by JayAndy
Summary: Zero was adamant on destroying Kaname Kuran, but what happens when a hunters potion goes wrong and the two find it hard to be away from each other? Yaoi. KxZ, ZxK
1. Accomplishments

Hello everyone! I'm new to writing fan fictions so reviews and suggestions would be much appreciated! This is the first one I have written. So if all goes to plan this will be quite a lengthy story. Here's hoping it's to your liking.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Smut, Swearing

**Rated:** M

If you don't like any of the things mentioned above, please click the back button now! Other than that I hope you enjoy!

**-I do not own Vampire Knight!-**

"Damn it!"

The harsh words passed through a certain silverettes lips as he tipped too much liquid in the broth beneath him. Of course they were followed by several more expletives as he glanced down at the instructions by his left hand. This was the fourth damn time he had gone through these steps and of course he had gotten them wrong each and every time. It was by the sixth attempt that he decided he didn't care, it was close enough to the original recipe that it would have to do. What was the worst that would happen? Kill the drinker? If only he were that lucky.

Unfortunately for Zero Kiryuu, the hunters association president chose him for a mission involving a certain pureblood. He had tried to get out of it on multiple occasions though it proved to be too much hassle. He would do as he was asked and then move on. The trick was finding a way to do it.

You see he had been told to slip a hunters potion to none other than Kaname Kuran. A potion that would render the drinker bound to the one that created it , after they had put a piece of their hair into the mix. It was temporary of course, Zero had made sure of that as soon as he was given the order. The last thing he wanted was to be tied to that arrogant asshole for any longer than completely necessary. God knows why they wanted him to be bound to Zero though, there must have been others available, surely?

He had been instructed to bring him in after the first 48 hours had passed. He was told that that was when the potions effectiveness was at his strongest. The male had no clue as to why they were doing this but then again who was Zero to question their motives? Hopefully they would put a bullet in the bastards head. Then again they could have done that without the hunters help.

So it was with great frustration that the young hunter found himself in one of the lower parts of the hunters association, haunched over a pot with items surrounding him everywhere. This stuff stank to high hell too, no doubt it would cling to his clothes and make Yuuki poke fun of him. That would be the last thing he needed. He had been having enough trouble trying to get her to see him as something other than a brother let alone convincing her that he hadn't jumped into a sewer on the way home.

Pulling in a defeated sigh, the hunter poured the potent liquid into a vial, Zero then eventually stuffed the item into his bag and left the association. It would take him a while to get back and he needed to figure out how he would slip this into the blood suckers drink. Not to mention having to deal with going to Crosses for dinner tonight.

KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK

Meanwhile a certain pureblood had just finished attending classes, finding himself locked away in his personal study. It was here that he could get the peace and quiet he desired, knowing that no one would disturb him unless completely necessary. It had been another typical day, Starting with him greeting his precious Yuuki whilst ignoring the screams coming from behind. That noise was the one thing he detested most about this school, the meaningless presence of those fearless girls. If only they knew the truth, perhaps then they wouldn't be throwing themselves at each member of the night class.

But it was necessary. After all, what was the point of trying to co-exist with the humans when there would be none about? Never the less Kaname had perfected the art of ignoring the females, allowing his subordinates to attract attention instead of himself.

Speaking of subordinates.. Takuma Ichijou had asked for permission to enter the purebloods room with a message left from the headmaster. "Come in, Takuma." The soft but controlled voice of the pureblood king sounded from behind his desk, quickly allowing the door to swing open without lifting so much of a finger. Kaname watched the young blonde enter his room without a hunt of emotion on his features. "Kaien Cross has called through to invite you to a family dinner, he said that Yuuki would be eagerly awaiting your presence" With a slight smile upon his lips at the statement, Takuma bowed his head to his leader and left the room without another word.. The pureblood said nothing to the young male, his thoughts taking a turn for that of amusement.

He never knew what to expect at meetings like those,there was no way of knowing what he was putting into his mouth. Kaien wasn't the best of cooks after all, much like his adoptive daughter. But of course he wouldn't deny the invitation, he never would, not if Yuuki was there.

KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK

The sound of pots and pans clanking around was the first sign that Kaien had been cooking in the kitchen as Zero returned. He had hoped that his adoptive father would order take-out instead of cooking tonight but the hunters luck had stayed true to his life and hadn't worked in his favour. But he would be with Yuuki at least, she would be enough to distract him from the life threatening feast Kaien would surely put before them.

Before the hunter could get carried away in his thoughts though the doorbell rang out loudly, the shrill voice of Yuuki calling out that she would answer it. It was then that confusion shot through the young silverette, who the hell had the old man invited now?

The deep sultry voice was a dead give away as to whom Kaien had invited to this so called family dinner. Who else had he truly expected anyway? It happened on occasion when Kaien had felt particularly blessed in the kitchen, resulting in an excess of food and the extra guest. Though it wasn't a secret that Zero had made his displeasure of the purebloods presence known, often leaving the table early or making snide remarks. Yuuki was the one who had made this experience all the more unpleasant though, practically throwing herself at the bastard any chance she could get. Hell, even the small things he said to her made the girl blush like she had been slapped a dozen times.

This may have been the opportunity Zero had been waiting for though, instead of having to sneak into the moon dorms and put the mix into one of the blood suckers personal drinks he could slip it to him here. Maybe his luck wasn't as bad as he thought after all. So it was with that thought that the silverette darted out of the room and to the backpack he had slumped against the wall earlier, rummaging through it to pull out the small vial that had been placed into a side pocket carefully. Finally, he could get this damn mission over with sooner..!

Making his way back towards the kitchen he couldn't help but hear the distinct voice of Kaien greeting the blood sucker into his home. "Kaname-kun! Welcome, take a seat! Yuuki will fetch you something to drink, will rose tea be to your liking?" Stopping as soon as the voices changed to a subject of drinks, Zero waited for an answer from Kuran, this way he would know which drink belonged to the occupants of the room, allowing him to put the liquid into the correct glass. The last thing he wanted was to be bound to Cross for the remainder of the weekend. That would surely be hell for the young hunter.

"Tea would be fine thank you, Cross" The shuffle of footsteps soon told the hunter Yuuki was heading towards the kitchen for the drinks, he knew that she would be having something sweeter, allowing him to relax a little at the thought of knowing he wouldn't mix her drink with the liquid. Though that wouldn't be so bad, it was no secret the silverette had feelings beyond those of a siblings for the female, but then again so did that bastard Kuran. "Yuuki dear could you get me and Zero some iced tea while you are in the kitchen"

...Finally! Zero was free to return to that room and face that arrogant bastard, knowing that he would have to be quite inconspicuous to put the mix into his drink without anyone seeing it. Stepping his way over to the table and throwing a glare towards the pureblood as he sat opposite him, Zero ensured his hand was tucked away in his pocket. The last thing he wanted was for his plans to be unravelled, it would ruin everything he had worked for over the last day and the association president would probably put him on desk duties for the remainder of his hunting career.

Not that Kuran would give a shit for outing him anyway.

Grunting at Kaien as he sat down in his seat while ignoring the blood sucker completely, Zero waited until Yuuki was in the room to pay any amount of attention at all. He had a plan at this stage, something that would easily allow him to spike the vampires drink. It was a simple plan really, he would help her with the tray as she got closer to him then slip it in when they weren't looking. It was brilliant.

"Yuuki, let me take those for you, don't exert yourself on my behalf" Kaname had gotten up from his seat opposite the hunter to assist Yuuki with the very same thing Zero had been planning to do. Dammit, maybe his luck wasn't so great after all. That resulted in a disgruntled groan, causing Kaien to tut his tongue in annoyance. After all he had raised his 'children' to be polite to visitors. Not that Zero ever listened to the batty old man, he had no clue what he was talking about at the best of times and there was no way Zero was going to show the blood sucker any form of kindness.

Hours had passed by and the meal, or whatever you would dare to call it was finished. It left the occupants of the table chatting away idly. Zero excluded of course, he had been busy fretting about what he was to do, how he would get his job done. It was when Yuuki sat down an empty glass loudly in an attempt to hide another blush, that the silverette got another idea. Without wasting further time on contemplating his task, the young hunter shifted in his chair and propped his elbows up on the table only to 'accidentally' knock the glass from the table.

Crash.

Shards of glass scattered over the floor in the dining room causing everyone but Zero to jump to their feet, Kaien shouting out to Yuuki not to touch the glass as Kaname strode over to help pick up the pieces with the elder hunter. Though it wasn't without Kaien reminding Zero to be careful and not be such a clutz like Yuuki was, causing an aggravated huff from the petite female. This was finally his chance!

Being as discrete as possible with what he was doing, Zero pulled the vial from his pocket and quickly tipped the contents into the warm cup of rose tea sitting in front of Kurans position on the table. Glancing around himself to ensure he hadn't been spotted, Zero slid back into his own chair without any hint of what he had just accomplished. It was hard to keep the satisfied smirk off of his face. That feeling didn't last long though as a scent caught the hunters nose.

The smell of Yuukis blood.

It seemed the female didn't listen to what her adoptive father had to say, instead insisting on helping the others pick up the shattered pieces, causing the clumsy girl to cut her finger. The smell of her blood though was enough to make Zero bolt up from his seat, his palm covering the front of his face. It had been far too long since he had fed from her, causing the burning in his throat to rip through him ferociously. It was much like being stranded in a desert for days on end without a drop of water, his throat constricting in on itself the more he stayed in that room. But he wasn't the only one to notice his problem, ruby eyes quickly flicked up to his pale face with its own knowing tint of red.

Without excusing himself from the room, Zero took off to run down the hall, his senses screaming at him to go back and sink his fangs into the delicate flesh of Yuukis neck. It was almost impossible to push himself away from such a tantalising scent, but then again if he had done something like that then he was sure Kuran would pick a fight.

There was one downside to leaving without seeing his plan through, there would be no way to know if Kuran drank the rest of his drink, leaving him waiting for days or even hours to see if the blood sucker tried to get closer to him or even appeared to be affected by this potion. He had no clue what the trigger to this bond crap would be, he didn't bother to read anything except for the instructions on the first place. All he knew was that Kaname would be drawn to him with an almost inescapable urge, forcing him to be around the young hunter for the next three to four days. That was sure to be a pain in the ass too, he would have to put up with the bastard for two days before taking him into the association and he wasn't allowed to harm him.

Slamming the door to his room and locking the door behind him, Zero leaned his body back against the wall and slowly began sinking to the floor. Why must these things happen to him continuously? To have this thirst overtake his body at the worst of times. It had been getting worse lately, having to feed from Yuuki more often than he was comfortable with. Not that she ever complained, she would endure hell for the young hunter it seemed.

These thoughts weren't helping the male though, the thought of drinking Yuukis blood was torturing him unnecessarily. It was why he eventually pulled himself from the floor and stripped off his shirt only to make his way over to his tiny bed at the edge of the room and collapse onto it. It didn't take long for a deep sleep to over come him, something that would have surprised the young male if he were conscious for it.

It was around midnight that the male awoke with a start, bolting upright in the bed in a cold sweat. But it wasn't a night terror or even sleeping uncomfortably that woke him. It was a harsh burning in his throat, tenfold to the amount of what he had felt earlier that evening. It was as though his body had been thrown into a pit of lava, the hungry flames licking throughout his body mercilessly. But his throat, his throat had felt like it would be as black as coal with the amount of excruciating hunger that shot through it.

Eyes as bright as hell itself were opened wide as the male clenched his palm over his throat, his body pushing him to get out of bed and satisfy this disgusting need. But Yuuki simply would not do and that's what had disturbed him the most. Instead the he felt the need to feed from someone was for the one person he had detested the most. The one person it seemed his body was craving for above all else.

None other than Kaname Kuran.

KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxKKxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ

Please leave me a review! I will read through every one and try to reply to any questions you may have. If you enjoy the story don't forget to favourite and subscribe to it!


	2. Realisation

I'm back! This chapter isn't my best work but with starting up my full time job again I found I didn't have much time. Please bare with this and I promise the next will be better! Reviews/follows/favourites would be appreciated! Thanks

Once again I do not own Vampire knight!

-****

Recap:

_Eyes as bright as hell itself were opened wide as the male clenched his palm over his throat, his body pushing him to get out of bed and satisfy this disgusting need. But Yuuki simply would not do and that's what had disturbed him the most. Instead the he felt the need to feed from someone was for the one person he had detested the most. The one person it seemed his body was craving for above all else.  
None other than Kaname Kuran.  
_

An earth shattering crash ricocheted off of the walls of the moon dorms, each and every student jumping at the noise that met their ears. But what they hadn't expected was the sight that met their eyes. There at the back of the room sat their dorm leader, his eyes as red as the crimson blood they all craved. Though none of them dared to speak up to the male, for fears they may be punished.

It was just past midnight at Cross Academy, a usually typical school night for the vampires that attended here. Though tonight was anything but peaceful, the tense atmosphere was enough of a sign for that. The pureblood king had been absently flipping through his book, going through the motions of seeming like he had been paying attention during class. In reality he had been playing back the events at the rather unusual dinner Cross had held. Not long after Kiryuu had taken off he too excused himself, not wishing to be around much longer. Not that he would tell the humble old man, instead he insisted that it was time he prepared for class which resulted in Kaien quickly pushing him from the room mumbling about being tardy.

But at the present moment.. The pureblood had been sitting much like he had been each and every day, being the perfect role model for the night class. But it was as if something had taken over his body the moment the chime of the clock had indicated midnight. Much like something in a fairy tale. But this.. This was definitely not something light and airy from one of these books. He had felt something which he did not expect, a feeling as though he had an iron stake shoved through his body, bolting him to the ground beneath momentarily. That hadn't been the thing that had caused the male to lose composure though, that was something far greater. Something that caught him off guard.

Kaname had found that he was parched. But this was no normal thirst. In his long life he had never felt something as extreme as this. It was as though something much like a branding iron had been shoved down his throat, making breathing alone the most difficult of tasks.

What he hadn't expected was the reason for this sudden thirst, the way his thoughts had directed to one person alone. It was the reason his last shred of composure had disappeared causing anything breakable in the room to explode on itself allowing glass and porcelain lamp pieces to be thrown across the room in what someone could only describe as a bomb explosion.

The most confusing part of this all was that his thirst was for Zero Kiryuu, one he had never truly felt anything beyond acquaintances for.

But he could not stay still, although he originally thought that he was bolted to the ground, his body had been trying to pull him somewhere else, somewhere he hadn't been entirely sure of. Like a bolt of lightening the male had shot from his seat, wishing to get as far away from this room as possible. Perhaps it would to be best to get some fresh air or even take a cold swim in the nearby lake. But would that truly help? This sudden urge to feed from the hunter was something far greater than mere desire. It was a need, something that shot through his body in a blistering heat telling the pureblood that if he didn't satisfy this blood lust he would surely burn alive.

It was by this point that the male had arrived outside into the cool crisp air, the wind blowing freely through his raven locks. It didn't do anything to stop the ferocious burn though, it was still mercilessly licking over his skin and throat. If he didn't do something soon he would surely do something he would regret. Even now he was thinking about sinking his fangs into that slender alabaster neck, to savour the sweet flavour of blood as it trickled slowly down his parched throat.

Such thoughts continued to go through the males mind, resulting in him playing multiple scenarios through his head, some more disturbing than others. Many of them involved the two being in close proximity, allowing each other to be far closer than either of them would truly appreciate. But as his mind continued to sift through these thoughts and his throat continued to burn excruciatingly, Kaname came to the realisation of where his feet had led him.

He was currently in the sun dorms, right in front of Zero Kiryuus room.

He could sense the young hunter there, inches from his own door. It was as though he knew that Kaname was coming, in fact the pureblood was quite sure Zero was feeling the same as he had been. But why was that? It seemed that Kaname was about to find out.  
Neither bodies had to stand behind the door for long, for moments later it swung open freely, exposing both to each other. Crimson eyes from both parties stared at the other for what seemed like an eternity, though only mere seconds had passed. But what happened next would be seen as a blur for anyone who had caught a sight of the two, though a door was quickly slammed shut for anyone who dare look too long.

Bodies sprung into the air within seconds as fangs snapped towards exposed necks, though both moving to allow the other to bite without restraint. It was as if they hungered for this, drawn to one anothers touch, to feel those fangs in the others neck. But that didn't seem to be enough, as if their bodies were working on their own accord, they moulded to one another almost desperately, their bodies pushing up as if trying to drag the other into themselves.

The blood itself though.. It was as if it were the nectar of god himself, the relief that flooded throughout their bodies was something neither had felt before and neither wanted to stop. But the worst part of it all was that they knew only they could satisfy this need, the only touches able to calm this torturous storm was the ones currently on their bodies. But Kaname had to ask himself.. Why? Why was this happening and why was it Zero that held this immense power over him? He had never faced such strong emotions for the male, his eyes had been for one only.. But why was it that when his fangs were buried deeply into the others neck and his hands pressed against the others body that he felt as though his heart would explode out of his chest?

This wasn't like him.. He was a pureblood, a proud vampire that prided himself on his ability to stay calm and collected. So to have each and every ounce of restraint thrown out the window was beyond him. These things didn't happen to a pureblood, it was never heard of, so why at this moment did he find himself utterly helpless in the arms of Zero Kiryuu?

Though as the pair continued to drink to their hearts content, their bodies soon became full, unable to take any more of that precious liquid inside of them. It was by that time that they realised what they were doing and how vulnerable they had allowed themselves to be in the presence of their supposed enemies.

Hands were the first thing to retreat from bodies, followed by the fangs that were still aching to taste the others flesh. By the time the last inch of the silky flesh slid from their bite, they both stepped away from each other, bodies shaking with the loss. Zero was like a drug to the elder pureblood, one hit from him and he seemed to be completely defenceless.

Kaname was the first to speak, his strangely warm eyes glancing towards the silverette with mild confusion. Even now his body was pulling him towards the other, a yearning that he couldn't understand fully yet didn't try to stop it. Instead he allowed himself to want this, to have the feeling of something more than mere convenience towards the silverette... Or were buried emotions surfacing? That question was something he didn't wish to answer in the slightest. "What's going on Kiryuu? Tell me why is it that I feel as though if I leave your side my heart would simply explode? This isn't right, I cannot allow you to rule my every thought."

At those words amethyst eyes narrowed down, glaring at the pureblood before him. But he couldn't deny those same feelings, he couldn't shake them himself. But the reason why was beyond him. The potion he had slipped into the drink was meant to be one sided and no where near as strong as this. Even now as they were a mere metre apart he could feel his body trying to pull him towards the other.

But why was he being affected too? It's not like he stuffed up the po- Shit! That's exactly what he had done! How naive could he have been to think that making that mistake wouldn't matter, that it would not change a thing? It was quite obvious that things had seriously gone wrong.. Question is, how fucked up was the result?

Trying to muster up a darker glare for the pureblood before him, Zero managed to grunt in answer to the questions the other had asked. What could he say? 'Oh yeah, I just spiked your drink and now we both fucking cant be away from each other, great right?' How the hell could he even tell him what really happened? He could kill him for all he knew. But then again he was sure he could figure it out himself he if really wanted to, its not like the things hunters could make were a huge secret. Anyone could get their hands on the books and look it up, it was just a matter of being a hunter for them to work.

But the longer the pureblood stood there and looked at him with those near irresistib- dammit! What the hell was he thinking? Did this potion screw up his mind as well or what? There was no way he could find this blood sucker attractive in any way, not even if he was looking at him with such soft eyes right now. All that did was aggravate the male even more.

Allowing a hiss to split through his lips, Zero pushed past the pureblood without even a glance towards his face, afraid that his walls would crumble down at a mere look. He needed answers and who better to get them from than Cross himself, he had enough dealings with these sorts of things to know the outcome to such a simple mistake, wouldn't he? If worst comes to worse then he would just have to put up with this shit for a few more days and let it be over with.

But Kaname on the other hand couldn't allow the hunter to walk off without answering his questions. So it was with slight reluctance that he followed the male up the hallway, confused at first as to where he was going and why he had been walking at such a brisk pace. That was until he pushed into Kaien Crosses headquarters, slamming the door loudly behind himself to stop the pureblood from following him any further. It seems as though he wished nothing more than to hide away from all of these problems, what a pity.

Bursting through the room to the headmasters office, Zero could finally allow the full grunt of his frustrations to show on his face, his glare now directed towards the old man behind the desk. At this point it was obvious that Kaien was in yet another one of his stupid moods, making Zero all the more pissed off. Now wasn't the time for this..!

"Look, I know you probably heard what my mission was by now and I'm not here to get a damn lecture about jeopardising your view for coexistence, but somethings gone wrong with this potion and I need to know what the hell I'm dealing with." It was then that Cross shifted a little in his seat, his wide caramel eyes blinking at the young hunter before he eventually gestured to a chair, Zero of course quickly complied.

It was a long half an hour that passed by after that, Zero explaining everything he had been told to do and exactly what he had put into the potion. It wasn't until he told the elder hunter what he had accidentally spilt into the mix that he started to get nervous. Though that was only because of the look that overtook the others face. He had gone deathly pale and all amusement had been dropped from his face. That look alone seemed to shatter every inch of hope the young hunter was holding, leaving him on edge.

"Ah, Zero.. It seems that the key bonding agent required for this mixture was the one you poured excess amount into the potion. Not only is the bond now both felt ways, it is also irreversible. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do to help you." The deep caramel eyes looked down at his adoptive son with sympathy as he awaited for the male to accept what he said. Long moments passed until Zero finally decided to speak..

"WHAT?!"


	3. Assumptions

Hello once again! Sorry for the delay, life has been a bit of a pain! I thank you all so much for the reviews, please keep them coming! Now this chapter was a little difficult for me because I've never written out a scene like this before. Feed back would be appreciated :)

I do NOT own Vampire Knight.

**Recap: **

"_Ah, Zero.. It seems that the key bonding agent required for this mixture was the one you poured excess amount into the potion. Not only is the bond now felt both ways, it is also irreversible. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do to help you." The deep caramel eyes looked down at his adoptive son with sympathy as he awaited for the male to accept what he said. Long moments passed until Zero finally decided to speak..  
"WHAT?!"_

That room was meant to be soundproof, but to a pureblood? There wasn't a chance that he wouldn't hear those words that spilled from the occupants of the room, the sentences stringing together clearly as if they were spoken mere meters away from him instead of from behind a closed door.

But the emotions that were brought out of him from such news surprised himself. The anger from knowing that the hunters association president dared to jeopardise his life and try to manipulate his emotions was something he could barely contain. But what infuriated the male even more was she had succeeded in getting Zero to slip him that potion.

Hearing those finalising words from Kaien was something he hadn't expected, something he wished more than anything to stop. To be bound to Zero for all eternity was something he never wished to do. It would ruin every one of his plans. There would have to be a way out of this, the hunters were never ones to make something absolute, especially if the result was being bound to a vampire.

Said vampire being the leader of their entire race, one capable of destroying anyone with a mere look. So how would they react to know that one of their finest hunters were now forever tied to him? Perhaps it would teach them a lesson for trying to pull such a dangerous stunt, knowing that things like this would backfire. Then again Kaname could simply kill Zero and get this unfortunate occurrence over with. He was sure Yuuki would forgive him in time.

None of that mattered the second Kaname heard the door knob click, his head immediately turning to take in the sight of Kaien Cross standing before him. The expression on his face wasn't one of hope, instead every ounce of that was pushed from Kanames mind the second he seen the deep sadness that lingered in the elder hunters. It seemed that there truly was no way to stop what had happened. After all Kaien knew everything there was about the hunters, he was hundreds of years old.

Moments after the door had opened and Kanames eyes passed over the elder hunter, someone else caught his eye. Much like a magnet being drawn to metal, Kanames eyes roamed over the young hunter situated against the wall in the headmasters study. Such an act happened before the vampire could process what he was truly doing, it was as though Zero was a feast for the hungriest man alive.

It seemed even a mere look was enough for the pureblood to get flutters in his stomach.

And for a second he thought he had seen the same look from the hunter, only for him to meet his eyes and immediately look away. It was then that Kaname decided to avoid the young male at all costs, knowing that if he didn't see the hunter then he wouldn't feel those strong emotions stirring inside of him, allowing his body to take a break from the yearning it had been feeling whenever in close proximity with the silverette.

Zero on the other hand had felt disgusted in what he had caught himself doing, allowing himself to appreciate the form that had been partially hidden behind the sandy blonde elder. So with a grunt leaving his lips and a hard glare towards the pureblood, Zero shrugged away from the wall and stalked towards the open door.

But there was still one problem, Kaname had been partially blocking that door, as if trying to stop the hunter from leaving. Well Zero wouldn't take the damned hint, he wouldn't follow the cues from that bastard and do everything he was pushed towards.

Continuing on towards the door anyway, Zero decided not to ask the vampire to move but to push past him instead, shoving his body in between the space of that blood sucker and Kaien and eventually pushing through the door to freedom.

Though he froze on the spot.

The moment he passed the purebloods personal space and bumped into him, yet another surge of electricity struck through his body, rooting him to the spot and making him immobile. This bond seemed to be far stronger than he originally thought, even now in the small space they stood apart his body seemed to be pulling closer, wanting to be held in an intimate way. That thought scared the shit out of him, the shock causing him to jump on the spot and avert his eyes from the male.

And like a bat out of hell, he was gone.

It left both Kaname and Kaien blinking at the sudden loss of the silverette, unaware that he could move so quickly and without any indications. It did annoy the pureblood slightly though, he wished to ask Zero to speak at some stage and get him to go along with sorting something out. They couldn't avoid each other for all eternity even if they wished it so. Or so Kaname convinced himself.

With a soft mumble to Kaien as he excused himself, Kaname briskly walked down the hall to wherever Zeros scent had decided to lead him to. Unfortunately for them both, it seemed he had arrived at the young males bedroom. Somewhere he truly didn't wish to be..

Two brisk knocks on the door were quickly answered with a rather unpleasant 'fuck off' to which Kaname simply answered with another loud knock. It was then that the silverette yanked open the door, using so much force that Kaname was surprised that he hadn't ripped it straight off the hinges. Even though they were in this predicament, Zero had no need to act like a spoiled child that had done something he shouldn't have. If anyone deserved to act like this then surely it would be Kaname, he was the victim here after all.

"What do you want?"

"You"

...Wait, what did he just say? Those were not the words Kaname had intended to say at all, in fact he came here to discuss what they were going to do with this situation, to explore their options and find a way to get rid or lessen this bond completely. Yet here Kaname stood, looking at the young silverette with an expression one could only explain as pure unadulterated lust. It seemed that when he was faced with the young silverette all of his control had suddenly slipped away, leaving him completely vulnerable.

Zeros reaction was no better, merely standing there with a dumbfounded look upon his face as though he didn't understand a word that had left the purebloods lips. That in turn caused an impatient 'tsk' to leave Kanames lips as he grasped hold of the males shoulders and pushed him backwards into the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

By this point Kaname wasn't using his mind to think, instead he allowed his body to do exactly as it pleased. Though he was sure when he came to his senses and this bond decided to calm down then he would truly regret what he was about to do.

As soon as the light click sounded to signal the door successfully locking, Kaname continued stepping back, only stopping when the back of the hunters legs hit the bed, causing him to tumble back against the mattress with a soft thud. But as ruby eyes stared down at the male before him, the sight that met his eyes was something that instantly made his mouth water. Zero was just being so tempting.

He looked strangely innocent like this, his amethyst eyes shining lightly as an indication of anticipation, something that had slightly surprised Kaname. It seemed as though Zero's body and mind had been working in much the same way as Kanames was, neither of them being able to stop what was fast approaching.

A steady hand moved to loop around the tie holding the top of Kanames shirt together, pulling at it slowly before the fine piece of material spiralled to the ground. Soon after, that very hand began undoing the buttons on the purebloods shirt one by one, the males toned chest coming into view before the hunter. Those amethyst eyes seemed to follow Kanames hand almost hungrily, as if begging for it to be touching something else. Kaname of course would take this slow, to commit every facial expression Zero pulled into his mind, somewhere he could look back and remember about this time together..

If he would ever want to remember this again that is.

Much like a predator approaching its prey, Kaname stepped closer to the bed, his hands unbuckling his belt at the same time. Zero gave a lusty growl at that, wanting nothing more than to have the pureblood now, it made Kaname let out a light chuckle, slowing his movements even more.

"Patience"

"_Bastard, you're do-_" The soft but subdued hiss came from the hunter as soon as he realised Kanames movements, only to be silenced by the purebloods lips upon his own. Kaname had moved himself down onto the bed at this stage, his legs pinning the hunter down as his naked torso pressed against the silverettes clothed one.

The heat passed between them was immense, fuelling their need to de-clothe all the more. But they were both a little hesitant now, knowing that if Kaname removed his last pieces of clothing what would surely follow, it was that last leap off of a tall cliff, one that they may not be able to climb back up once thrown off the edge.

But it was Zero that made the first move, moving his own sure hands up to his shirt and to undo each button quickly. It was short moments later that the silverette lay topless beneath the dominating pureblood. That was the only indicator Zero needed to give for Kaname to proceed, the male quickly breaking their deep kiss and straightening up on the bed to better get to his trousers.

Moments passed and the two had fully shed each article of clothing, Kaname finding himself perched once more over the silverette on the bed. They had both shared another passionate kiss, ensuring that every ounce of sense was gone from their minds as the two bodies quickly heated up.

It was only when their bodies reached their limits of staying apart that Kaname took things a step further, his slender fingers running down the smooth skin of the hunters torso, his hands mapping out each ripple of muscle and near smirking when he felt the shivers of anticipation run through the young hunters body. They both knew where he was heading though it didn't make it any less exciting.

The first contact onto the hunters hardened flesh caused the male to arch up underneath Kanames body, pushing their chests together even further. It was followed by a soft whimper when the elder vampire wrapped his hands around the appendage, pumping his hand up and down slowly in a soft torturous pace. Zero of course had been about to complain until Kaname pressed his lips to the others once more, silencing any form of protests the male wished to voice.

It was then that Zero decided to tease his pureblood in return, his own hands beginning to caress down the lean back, dipping his fingers down into the curve of his spine his fingers following that very curve down until the hunter finally grasped hold of two firm mounds. It had surprised him just how toned the purebloods buttocks were, though it really shouldn't have.. It seemed that Kanames body was perfect in near every way.

These motions caused Kaname to bite onto his lip in an attempt to hold back a lusty growl, his primal instincts screaming at him to claim the other as quickly as possible. He couldn't help but speed things up slightly now, afraid that if he prolonged this any further then he would take things to far, to harm the delicate silverette beneath him. And that was something he most certainly didn't wish to do.

Snaking his hand from off of the others member and earning a hiss from Zero at the lack of contact, Kanames fingers snuck up that lean torso and towards the hunters mouth. The pureblood hadn't brought anything to wet the male with, so saliva would have to do.. Unless of course Zero wished to be unprepared for what Kaname was going to do with him.

Luckily enough said hunter nervously opened his mouth anyway, welcoming the fingers as they quickly darted into the wet caverns. Zeros moist tongue quickly greeting them while wrapping around each digit individually to coat them in enough saliva to make things easier for them. The skill of Zeros tongue though left Kaname yearning for more.. Why was he so skilled at such a simple gesture? It made him all the more curious to find out what other things he was good at.

Pulling his fingers from the hunters mouth with an audible 'pop' from the suction Zero was applying, Kaname leant down and pressed slightly swollen lips against the males, letting their tongues battle quickly until he reluctantly pulled back. He didn't want to lose any of that sleekness on his fingers after all.

Using his hands to grip the males slim waist, Kaname raised the other slightly, hooking one arm underneath Zeros lower back for suitable leverage. From there his slickened fingers snaked down, finding their way towards the entrance he so desired..

As the digits soon found their destination, Kaname immediately began his task, taking things slow so he wouldn't hurt the silverette in the slightest. Kaname had no experience in things like this but it seemed that he knew the mechanics of it just the same. The mewling coming from the hunter after the third finger was placed inside was enough of an indicator that he was doing this successfully.

Those soft mewls though quickly turned into groans, the hunter pushing himself down onto the purebloods fingers almost needily. It seemed this little silverette was quite ready for him, something that made Kaname smirk all the more.

Even though he had never imagined getting into this situation at all, the fact that now they were here allowed Kaname to think that he was able to do anything he wished to Zero, the male seeming to accept it without question or delay. At least this bond wasn't one sided.

Leaning himself over the others body while slipping his hand from the others confines, Kaname planted both hands on either side of the males neck, his hair dangling down to brush against the silverettes reddened face. From there the male slowly leaned down, nipping into the soft alabaster flesh of the others neck to bring forth a small bubble of blood only to lap up the crimson juices quickly before it healed over.

That act alone seemed to drive the hunter wild, though he clearly tried to restrain himself against the purebloods influence on him. All this time Kaname had known the internal battle happening inside of Zeros head, the occasional growls or even gentle pushes to get him away from his body. Nothing worked in the end though, Kanames touch was too much like a drug to stop in the middle of such an act.

Shifting his legs in between the hunters and gently pushing them apart with a gentle nudge, Kaname slowly trailed his hands down the others side until he got to his thighs, pulling them up for leverage so he was able to penetrate at the right angle. First thing first though, Kaname needed to be wet for this. Even though he had prepped the male beneath him he still wished to make the silverette as comfortable as possible.

Moving his hand towards the males straining erection, Kaname slid his finger over the others leaking slit, picking up the beading pre-cum that accumulated there.

"Hurry up dammit!"

Flicking his gaze up to the amethyst eyes, Kaname couldn't help but smile at the strangely adorable yet aggravated gaze the other held for him. For someone who detested him, Zero surely had trouble keeping his urges under wraps.

"Very well, Zero. Try not to get too eagre with wanting my touch.." Pulling his hand back to his own erection, Kaname coated his straining flesh enough so that Zero wouldn't feel an ounce of pain. From there he moved back to his previous position, his arms moving beneath the male once again only to pull him up for leverage.

Inch by inch Kaname moved forward, his engorged member pushing against the hunters tight entrance before finally he plunged himself in, sheathing his length in all that Zero had to offer. And the amount of pure euphoria that filled both bodies was beyond belief, the special bond they shared between them singing out as they finally joined as one. But that's not to say that Zero didn't feel the slightest bit of pain, he was still a virgin after all. Though every ounce of it was forgotten when he looked back up towards the perfect face of Kaname Kuran.

Crying out in unison as both bodies rocked on that small single bed, the brunette slowly leant forward and pressed his lips against the soft silky sensation of Zeros throat, scattering kisses against the pale flesh.

Thrust by thrust the two continued to drive themselves into a blissful abyss.

But the one thing that Kaname could not comprehend of just how astonishingly attractive Zero was right now, the flush of his cheeks, the occasional cries of passion and intense pleasure. Even the way his lashes brushed against his alabaster cheeks when he had been too embarrassed to look up at the purebloods intense gaze. Though not even Kaname knew why his gaze had been so strong, so filled with emotion and.. Dare he say happiness? He knew that this feeling was a fabricated one, one that had been planted into his system by the potion Zero had managed to slip into his drink.

Regardless of what had happened and how they had ended up like this, Kaname had planned to do whatever he could to satisfy his desires. Touching, pushing, even pinching on occasion. It was obvious by some of his demonstrations that Zero was particularly sensitive in his nipples, on occasion causing the pureblood to nip and lap at the perked nubs, ensuring that each nip was perfectly timed with a deep thrust as he pushed into the others depths.

But soon their time was coming to an end, Kaname could feel the build up of pressure in the pit of his stomach and the squirming from beneath him was enough of an indicator that Zero was much the same. It was why Kaname moved his hand from the others side to grasp hold of that straining erection, pumping in time to the movements of his own deep thrusts.

Moments ticked by and Kaname had reached his limits. Throwing his head back while ignoring the trickles of sweat making its way down his back, the elder vampire released himself inside of the others tight confines, a cry out of passion quickly following as every ounce of him was spilled into the other. Zero though had managed to release seconds later, his seed spilling between the two bodies making them slick and sticky.

Exhausted bodies fell into each other, ignoring whatever mess they would leave behind. All that mattered now was that this was over, their need to be within each other quenched. Though that wasn't to say that their pull towards one other was lessened. Instead it stayed just as strong, edging them to stay entwined in each others arms for as long as possible..

It had been why the two were now pressed into each others bodies, their pants slowing to a more suitable speed. Kaname had been too exhausted to move from his spooning position with the hunter. So instead he decided to reach down and pull the thin blanket over their naked forms, Only then did Kaname press his lips to the back of Zeros neck, savouring the smell the other emitted.

But one question remained. What would happen in the morning when the two finally came to their senses? Would they remain entwined or would they attempt to rip each other to shreds?

-

Thanks for reading! Be sure to follow/favourite and leave a review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Decisions

_Thank you all for the support and great reviews! I cant tell you how much this all means to me and I'll try keep this all up to your standards! Once again thank you all and don't forget to fave/follow and leave yet another wonderful review after reading :)_

Also sorry for the delayed chapter! With Christmas and everything my life has been quite busy!

I do not own Vampire Knight!

* * *

The soft sounds of birds happily chirping away was the first sign of daylight, though that sign was something that made a certain male extremely nervous. Kaien Cross had been awake for the last several hours, pacing his room nervously in waiting. Why? because he hadn't seen or heard from Kaname Kuran or Zero Kiryuu since their encounter in his office. It put him on edge, a feat that wasn't so easy to do.

It was by 8am and after a call to the moon dorms to ensure Kaname hadn't returned to class that the elder hunter decided to check into Zeros room himself. If either of them were wounded then he would have felt terribly guilty. This bond could go either way after all, to end in love to the point of being together or hate to the point of death. It definitely drew two people together but the result of that intense connection was up to the people it had affected. He didnt tell the males that though, if they knew that they may possibly kill each other then it would put the thought into their heads.

Treading down the hall and finally down to the young hunters room, Kaien placed his ear against the door. There wasnt a single sound being emitted from that room and that was something that certainly put the elder hunter on edge.

A small knock was the only thing indicating someone was waiting on the other side of the door, worrying for the occupants. Kaien hadn't even been sure if anyone was inside, it certainly didn't seem like it.

But after several moments of waiting and no answer, Cross attempted to turn the knob on the door, only for it to refuse to move an inch. Seems like it had been locked, how strange. Lucky for him he held the master key to the rooms and easily slid it into the keyhole. From there the soft click of unlocking could be heard, earning a small victorious smile from the hunter.

Stepping into the room without hesitation, Kaien soon looked up into the rather small space. Though the sight that met his eyes was something that made him double take. What... What was going on? Well, he really didnt need to ask himself that question. It was as plain as day.

Two bodies lay curled up under a thin blanket, pushed together tightly to ensure neither fell off the small single bed. It was quite obvious that those bodies were stark naked, the sheet fitting to both forms rather smugly making the elder hunter choke slightly. By this point he was sure what turn their bonding had taken, something that had surprised him greatly. Then again the two had always been dancing around each other for years, using Yuuki as their excuse to hate each other. But maybe it was more than that, perhaps they were avoiding each other because of the feelings they had been trying to hide.

Either way it didnt matter, they had quite clearly been quite close with each other and had been sleeping it off. That made Kaien smirk cheekily, luckily for him he always carried a certain device in his pocket.. One that would come in handy at this moment.

'Click click'

Two snaps of a camera quickly sounded before the headmaster backed out of the room, locking it behind him as if he hadnt been there in the first place. He needed evidence of this, if the two ever took things further then he could show them this as a lovely moment they shared when they had first gotten together.. Though if things went sour then he could use the image as blackmail. So many possibilities and these images would be the perfect way to do it.

So it was with that same smile that Kaien returned to his office, the sound of a printer soon being heard to anyone who passed by..

KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ

Meanwhile...

Soft breaths were felt carressing the tattooed side of a certain hunters neck, a reason that the slim form started to move about on the bed restlessly. Although Zero had slept quite peacefully, something had woken him up.. Something that he hadnt been used to. Though as the silverette tried to turn on the bed, he found that he couldn't.

Confusion crossed the sleepy males face as his amethyst eyes slowly creaked open, his mind slowly reeling up to the present moment. The first issue at hand had been why he was unable to move, a weight seemingly pinning his body down.

That alone was enough for amethyst eyes to fling open, his face paling at the realisation of what had happened last night made it's way into his head. Though that paleness didnt last. A bright crimson seeped its way onto the males face as soon as he brought back all of the details on what had happened, all of the noises and touches he had given and in turn received. Why.. Why had they done something like that?

But to make things worse he should be feeling disgusted and ashamed at everything that had transpired between the two. In fact he should have been in the shower rubbing his skin raw to rid himself of the stench of that bastard. But instead he found himself with his head turned, glancing towards the raven haired vampire.

Dammit! There was that damn feeling again! The fluttering in his stomach and the ache to touch him.. It was enough for him to yank himself from the others embrace. That seemed to be a mistake though as ruby eyes quickly flashed open as if expecting an attack.

Unfortunately for Zero his sudden movements had also pulled the blanket from covering the others body, causing the silverettes eyes to widen and his face to turn to the side from embarrassment. Though it was a little too late for him to stop the blush from springing up into his cheeks. But why.. Why the hell was he acting like a damned girl around this blood sucker. Of course the answer to that was a simple one, but one he wasnt willing to admit.

"G-get out you bastard!"

Though Kaname at first had been slightly confused as to what was going on, his slightly sleepy state had yet to allow his mind to catch up on what had just happened. But just as Zero threw his clothes at him in an attempt to allow the pureblood to cover up, his mind clicked.

What had they just done? Though he knew all to well, he couldnt help but ask himself such an obvious question. The worst of it all had been the fact that he had been the one to initiate this, the one to tell Kiryuu he wanted him. Thats not to say that the hunter didnt put up a fight, he had been just as willing as he had been. Something that had surprised the elder male slightly.

A pillow to the head was enough to snap him out of those troubling thoughts, his ruby eyes glaring up at the silverette with what he thought would be anger. But seeing the males blush and way he curled the blanket around his lean form immediately stopped such thoughts. Regardless of what he had thought he would feel, it seemed he couldnt mustre up such thoughts. That fact alone was enough to frustrate him.

It didnt stop the slight hiss from escaping his lips though, the pureblood pulling on the clothing the hunter had thrown at him. It seemed as though he had some thinking to do and it would take quite a bit of time, he could only hope that the link didnt try to distract such important thoughts, to taint how his mind would usually think and react.

So it was without another word that Kaname left the room, closing the door behind him with a rather loud 'thunk' causing the silverette to jump. He hadnt been paying attention truthfully, instead allowing his mind to wonder to the events of last night, causing him to miss the movements of the raven haired male. Luckily for him he didnt care, he just wished to sleep and forget any of this had ever happened. Though he wouldnt be so lucky..

KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ

Two days had passed since that unfortunate incident, both Kaname and Zero spending majority of their time in their own bedroom reflecting what had happened those days before. But that wasnt to say that this link had been any less powerful, it had been eating away at both males so much that Kaname had started to take a full packet of blood tablets in a day, resulting in a bit of nervousness for the students of the night class.

They too had noticed Kaname had been acting differently, as though he had been avoiding everyone as much as he possibly could. It wasnt rare that he locked himself in his room to do whatever he wished, but to do it while taking such large amounts of arteficial blood was something that had them all greatly concerned.

Zero too had been feeling the effects strong blood lust, though he had been fighting it as much as he possibly could. He didnt want to drink from Yuuki, knowing it wouldnt satisfy him but he also didnt wish to go to that blood sucking bastard for any kind of help. Fearing what would happen if he tried. The last thing he wanted was to get carried away and touch the filthy beasts flesh, to get swept away in the emotions that clearly werent his in the first place.

So it had been what led him to Kaiens door so late at night, the thirst having got the best of him by this stage.. If he held out any longer the silverette knew he would fall to the stage of Level E, it was as plain as day to see that outcome. Even now the sweet scent of Kaien filled his nose as he approached the door, something that managed to revolt the younger male in multiple ways. But when the door opened, he didnt expect to see Kaien with a huge smile upon his face, swinging a rather large picture before him.

"Why didnt you tell Daddy you had a boyfriend Zero-Kun! You make me so sad! Especially when it's my darling Kaname~" Singing in that damn sing-song voice as Zero stood before the man slightly dumbfounded, the young hunter eventually snapped himself out of that look and lunged for the picture, though kaien proved to be too quick for him.

"Where the hell did you get that!"

Though Kaien had no time to answer, instead Zero once again lunged forward at his adoptive father, a feirce scowl across his face. Zero didnt wish to see such a thing, something that brought back so many conflicting memories. The initial ones being disgust, but the longer he thought about what had happened the more his thoughts started to turn, to form into one that caused him butterflies.

Moments passed where Zero had attempted to get that picture back, his cheeks ending up as red as fire by the time he had given up. The more he stared at that image the more the memories came back to him, not to mention the rather clear noises he could recall coming from the pureblood.

The reason he had come here was long forgotten as Kaien settled himself back down behind his desk, the picture tucked away safely in his drawer and locked so that Zero had been unable to get it at a later date. Not that he didnt have copies, though he would never tell the younger hunter such a thing. He needed to keep as many on hand as possible just in case the future called for them.

Clearing his throat and straightening his glasses, Kaien soon looked up towards the silverette with an unreadable expression. "Actually i'm rather glad you came here tonight, the school is throwing an event for the end of term and I need you to go into town to retreive some things for me. Be in town at 9am by the water fountain. "

Kaien had spent the entire day planning out the festivities that would take place the coming weekend, not to mention other things he had been planning on Zeros behalf.

The answering grunt was enough of an answer for Kaien to know that Zero would do as asked, the boy being too aggravated to bother replying properly. It seemed his eyes were still glued to that draw the picture had been resting in, pity he wouldnt be able to retreive it. "Now shoo, Yuuki will be beside herself if she knew you were late for patrols. Leave the door open as you go, I'm expecting a visitor shortly." Zero didnt need to be told twice, taking that moment to flee the room as soon as the headmaster had finished speaking, tonight was definitely going to be a long night..

KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ

Footsteps quietly started approaching Kaien Cross's office half an hour after Zero had left his pressence, there was no mistaking who it would be, the gentle steps were enough of an indicator of who would be stepping through those doors, not to mention Kaien had called him an hour ago stating he wished to have an important meeting.

That of course was an exaggeration, Kaien just wished to put his rather elaberote plan into motion..

Withtin seconds Kaname Kuran had stepped into the room, knocking once as an indicator that he had arrived. Kaien had stayed seated, knowing that the pureblood would enter as he usually did when meetings like this had been held.

After the rather troubled looking vampire sat down before him, Kaien pushed a glass of rose tea forward, hoping to calm the vampire as best he could. He wouldnt ask what had been on his mind, in fact he was sure he had already known what Kaname was thinking about. Even if he did ask he wouldnt get an answer, as far as Kaname knew no one else but Zero had known what happened between them.

Taking a sip of his own tea, Kaien stared at Kaname for a few moments longer. "Sorry to interrupt your class time Kaname-Kun, but I had forgotten to ask you of an important task I need you to do for me. The school will be holding an event as you know but I need you to retreive some items for me. I'll wirte you out a list. Please be at the water fountain by 9am tomorrow"

And so it was with a small smile that Kaien mentally patted himself on the back, hoping that this small push given to both males would be enough to let things fall into place...

* * *

_Thank you all for reading! This chapter was slightly smaller than the last ones but I ran out of things to write! Please dont forget to leave me feedback as well as follow/fave._


	5. Decisiveness

_Thank you all for the support! I know I say that a lot but it inspires me so much when reading them~ I would like to thank my friend Rosemary for the ideas on this chapter! I was quite stuck!_

I do not own Vampire Knight!

* * *

It was a bright day, enough to make Zero Kiryuu grumble the whole way into town. It was 9.10am and the hunter was annoyed as hell that Cross had made him do his chores. He didn't care if he was late, who the hell would know anyway? The only reason Cross would have thought he needed to arrive at nine was to beat the morning rush. Not that Zero cared, not many people dare cross him when he gave him one of his trade marked glares.

So it was why he took his time, though despising how bright the sun had been. Regardless of how much he tried to deny his vampiric side, the sun still tended to aggravate him, his eyes slightly burning because of it. Then again the brightness allowed the hunter to relax at the thought of not seeing any vampires around today, who of them would be stupid enough to come out in the daylight anyway? The bloodsuckers would be busy sleeping the day away.

Of course that question didnt stay in his head for long because as soon as he made his way through the crowds of people, a certain face came into view, one that he didnt particuarly want to see. **Ever** **again**. In fact he was sure he would ba happy if he never saw that person for the rest of his existance. But it seemed as though fate would have different ideas about his future, the silverette seemed to be dealt the harsh end of the stick. Then again it may just be payback for his mannerisms during life, it wouldnt put it past him to be punished for such little issues such as those.

"Kuran, what the hell are you doing here?"

Surprisingly enough, Kaname hadnt realised the hunters arrival, the bond hadnt signaled anything at all. That may have been arrogance on the purebloods part, having focused majority of his abilities upon supressing the urge to see the silverette. It had been getting far worse for Kaname, being the receiver or the elixer had proven to make the effects more potent to him. Each and every night he awoke to the image of Zero in his mind, the taste of blood on his lips. It painted such a desireable picture, one he was finding very hard to deny, it had him on edge.

To see Zero now though, it made him jolt in surprise. Immediately after he reprimanded himself, he should have been paying more attention to his surroundings regardless the time of day, it was that kind of behaviour that would get him in trouble. If he were to get caught by the wrong people then there would surely be concequences. There had been an outbreak of level Es in the vacinity which were quite rogue, attacking humans at any given moment regardless of if there were crowds around or not. Not that he couldnt kill them without trying, it would merely cause problems if he were to be attacked.

"Kiryuu, why are you here? Have you seen Cross?"

So that was it.. It seemed that Kaien had been up to his tricks once again, telling the pureblood he would be the one meeting him but instead sending Zero to do all of the work. It made him think that the male had a little bit more up his sleeve than originally thought.

Trying to contain a sigh, Zero glared up at the pureblood. "Not coming, he sent me here to do his damn shopping. I take it thats your reason for being here too" There was no point in asking, Zero knew as soon as he spotted him with that rather long list in hand that it was why he was here.. Cross would be up to his tricks, especially now that Zero knew he had seen them.. In bed together.. Dammit, as soon as that picture flew into his mind his cheeks mercilessly coloured a bright red, knowing that the person before him had not only seen him naked but had also had sex with him. It was disgusting.

"Yes, it seems that this was his agenda all along. How unfortunate"

"You think I want to be stuck with you too? I think i'd prefer getting eaten alive by a thousand level Es before spending the day with you" Zero spat his words towards the pureblood with narrowed eyes, all while knowing that the more he insulted the vampire, the more the day would drag for him.. It seemed as though he really didnt have any other choice when it came to how he would be spending his day, he was stuck with the arrogant bastard until the tasks were done.. And by the look of it they had a hell of a lot of items they needed to get. "Lets just go, I dont want to be here any more than you do and the sooner we get it done with the sooner I can leave"

Stepping forward and snatching the note out of the purebloods hands, Zero glanced over the items that they needed. '_Streamers, Party poppers, plastic cutlery and glasses, decorative items' _Well damn. He left a lot of the items vague, not to mention the lack of description.. How many of these things were they even meant to get? Before he even had another chance to check through the list, the notepad had been ripped from his fingers, the movement so quick that it blurred before his eyes.

"Lets go, indoors will be better for the both of us. The shop we need to go to first is just ahead. Follow me." Without waiting for a further response, Kaname soon started to step his way forward. They would need to buy a lot of these items, it was why the pureblood organised for his driver to wait for him every hour until he were ready to return to the academy, something that could come quick enough it seemed.

And from there the two began to shop in silence, both males grabbing items and placing them within seperate baskets. It went on like this for hours, neither speaking a word while trying to ignore the tension between them. By this point Zero was no longer full of rage, instead he found that nothing on this day had gone wrong, apart from running into the pureblood that is. Even on occasion when they brushed against each other, the hunter found that he mumbled a soft appology and went on with his task. Kuran was being surprisingly humble today.

So far so good, that was until they had neared the end of their list, a loud grumble making it's way to both sets of ears. Zeros stomach had decided to growl quite loudly, loud enough so that a few customers in the store turned around to give the silverette a stern look. Kaname on the other hand seemed to find this amusing, chuckling as he searched through some of the cutlery they were buying. "Hungry? It is getting quite late.. Perhaps we should go get some food while we are here"

"What the hell are you talking about it's only tw-" Glancing down at his watch quickly shut the hunter up, it was exactly 5pm. Where had all of that time gone? Had they really been shopping for almost 9 hours? Maybe spending time with Kaname like this really was making time fly by..

Grumbling a little as he looked back up at the pureblood, Zero gave a quick nod and took their basket up to the casheir. "Lets get rid of this crap first, the last thing I need is to carry it around everywhere while we go find some dump to eat in"

So thats exactly what they did, Kaname taking the bags from the silverette and meeting him back at the fountain at a chosen time. He hadnt quite been sure what the hunter had been planning to do in those thirty minutes they had been seperated but of course that was not his concern either. Zero wasnt his property.. Yet.

See it had occurred to Kaname after numerous hours of research that the predicament both he and Zero were in was indeed irreversable. Aidou had come to the same conclusion though not knowing the reason as to why Kaname had asked it of him. From there the pureblood could only think, think about just what was to happen next and if there was anything he could do to change his future. He soon came to the conclusion that he would simply allow things to happen at their own pace, he would no longer fight these urges. Today was meant to be his last opportunity to distance himself from the silverette but seeing him this morning was enouugh of a sign to drop all facades.

~

Zero had quickly appeared before him in a matter of moments, though managing to be late once again. It must be a traight of his, not really caring wether he had been in the place when he was supposed to be. "There's a restaurant in a small building towards the library, perhaps we should go there for some privacy?"

The look on the hunter was quite an amusing one, the way his amethyst orbs opened in shock only to narrow down with suspicion seconds later. "Why would we need to go out to a restaurant together? And why they hell would I want privacy with you, Kuran?"

And as to be expected, the answering shrug from Kaname did nothing but infuriate him. Then again what didnt the pureblood do to piss him off? Especially as of late.. Pulling in a sigh, Zero worldessly began to follow the elder vampire to the spot he had pointed out previously. Where they ended up though was quite surprising, Zero had never set eyes on this quaint little restaurant, in fact he hadnt even known one had existed here. The reason for that was obvious though, it was an upperclass restaurant, somewhere he would never dare to step into if he had the choice.

And it was apparent that right now he really didnt have the choice.

"Kuran I dont really have the clothes for this type of place, let's just.." It was then that the pureblood placed his finger against the others lips, silencing any of the protests he would make about coming inside and before Zero could stop himself, a blush formed on his cheeks. Damn reactions.. Reluctantly he allowed himself to enter the building, trying not to grimace at how extravagant everything looked.

From there a _Maître D' took them to a secluded booth at the back, somewhere it seemed Kaname had sat often. It was obvious he had visited here before, the staff seemed to know him well and took him to their spot before the pureblood even uttered a word. Good. At least this way they wouldnt have to waste time talking to the staff, resulting in less time being spent with the vampire._

This place was fancy.. There was no doubt that this would be a place where all of the business class types would come after a long day at work, not to mention the local vampires coming to dine here whenever they had the chance to do so.

Being in his own little world, Zero first missed when Kaname handed over a menu, only getting his attention after a few quick taps on his shoulder. Mumbling his thanks and taking the posh looking menu, Zero quickly looked over each and every item and almost blanched at the prices. "I dont think I can afford anything here, i'll just grab a coffee or somethin'." It would take a whole month of his hunting salary just to afford an appetiser.

_"__Dont be rediculous, i'll pay for anything you wish to eat. A thank you for coming out with me today" If it werent for being in a public place, Zero would have swore and denied that he had ever agreed to such a thing, shouting at Kaname for even suggesting that he had willingly spent his time with him for a reason other than the one Kaien had given him. Then again.. The more he thought about it the harder it got to deny that he didnt do such a thing. He could have left the purebloods company at any stage and done the shopping himself. He wasnt sure why he hadnt done that in the first place, he must really be messed up today._

While being distracted by these very confusing thoughts, Zero had failed to notice that their waiter had already came and gone from the table, Kaname having ordered the meals for them. It made him wonder if the bastard had slipped some notes in the waiters pocket to poison the hunters meal. Then again he could have killed him any time he wanted throughout the day. Maybe he shouldnt think the pureblood was out to get him whenever he had the chance to, but what reason had he been given to trust him in the first place?

From there it had been an awkward silence, the two glancing at each other from time to time, only to excuse themselves when they had been caught doing so. It was uncomfortable to say the least, Zero wanted to get the hell out of there and Kaname wanted nothing more than to discuss the revelation he had came to earlier. Though if he did something like that then Zero may just storm out regardless of being hungry or not. Maybe he could wait until they had finished their meal..

That would happen sooner than he thought as both dishes were brought out a lot sooner than they thought, a dish of simple spicy udon noodles. Zero had been thankful for the pureblood ordering a simple dish for them both, he would be out of his element if he had been bought upperclass food, his pallet wouldnt be able to handle the onslaught of flavours.

Mumbling a something of a thanks to the pureblood, or as close as he would get to saying it at this moment, Zero silently started to eat away at his meal all while being surprised at just how great it tasted. If he had to be completely honest with himself then today hadnt been that bad, in fact he had found himself smiling for no reason on occasion. It was a scary thought..

_"__Is everything to your liking, Zero?" Ignoring the fact that the pureblood had called him by his frist name, Zero looked up and gave a firm nod. "It's.. Nice, different. Cross's cooking isnt anything close to this so it's a good change. At least I know I wont be getting food poisoning this way. I hope." Earning a chuckle as a response from Kaname, Zero once again ducked his head down and continued on eating in absoloute silence._

Moments later and both dishes had been polished off, leaving the males sipping away at the complimentary coffees that had been left by the suck up waiters. They were vampires, it wasnt half obvious with the way they were acting around Kuran. Hell Zero was surprised that they hadnt sat themselves on the table and offered their body up as an appetiser before the main meals showed up. Then again they couldnt keep sucking up the way they had been if they turned to ash on the table, not to mention it would dirty their 'leaders' clothes.

Attempting not to scoff at his own thoughts, Zero managed to glance up at the pureblood who had quite the expression on his face, as if he had been trying to say something for the last several minutes but hadnt quite managed to spit it out yet. It was obviously something that didnt happen often, the pureblood always knew what to say. This wasnt an ordinary situation between the two though, so maybe it was understandable just this once.

_"__Zero.. About this predicament we are in.. Ive been doing some research and it seems that there truly isnt a way to get out of what has happened, Aidou has also been reading through hunters books and has come to the same conclusion as I have. Perhaps instead of fighting this.. We should allow whatever happens next to happen freely"_

_"__...What?"_

There was no way he heard Kuran right. He would never give in so easily to this predicament would he? He had been a damn pureblood so why would he allow himself to be chained down by a hunter and a level D! He wouldnt accept this, there was no way in hell Zero was going to allow himself to give in to this beast, to listen to his body when it had those disgusting urges. If he had done that today then he would of fucked the bastard at least fifteen times already, this wasnt just some small urge either, he had to physically move away from his aura to get some sense into his own head.

_"__What the hell are you thinking Kuran! There's no way im giving myself to you, do you have any idea what this potion is capable of? The other night should have been an indication enough on what would happen!" Yelling the first of his words but quickly quietening down the remainder about sleeping together, Zero stood from his chair rather angrily, tossing glares at the patrons that had decided to clear their throats at the hunters rude behaviour. Kaname on the other hand sat calmly and listened to each word Zero had to say, never interupting the silverette throughout his rampage._

When he was finally done however, the pureblood thought it best to at least say something, he was trying to be persuasive of this whole situation after all. "Zero, think about this rationally. What choice do we have but to follow this path? I understand how difficult this sounds coming from me but I do not believe we have any other choice." If they joined like this then he could use this to his advantage, Zero was indeed a mighty pawn. It would allow the pureblood to manipulate things in his favour further down the track if things preogressed to plan.

Slamming his fists down onto the table and stepping out from the his seat, Zero glared at the pureblood with pure hatred. "Go fuck yourself you arrogant prick, i'm not falling for this charade!" And like that he turned and left, stalking out of the restaurant without any concerns about how rude he was being to the other guests.

Kaname had been quick on his tail, placing more than enough money down onto the table before he left the building. Things had to be rectified, it was really the only option he had right now and he simply wouldnt allow things to be left undone like this.

But Zero was a lot quicker than Kaname had ever given him credit for, he was no where to be seen. Luckily enough for the pureblood he could still scent the male from a distance. It was dark enough that Kaname was sure he could get away with using his vampiric speed to catch up with the other, there were next to no humans around at the moment, most of them returning home to their families or to the bar for a few after work drinks.

Darting his way around some of the buildings, following the others trail as closely as possible, Kaname eventually found himself in a rather large park, one that had been situated all the way at the back of the town. It was a strange place for the hunter to stop, in fact it had puzzled the pureblood as to why he would come here in the first place. That was until he smelt it.

The scent was unmistakable, one that he should have felt far sooner and one that made his vampiric urges boil to the surface. A rather large grouping of Level E's, 12 if he would have to guess a number. But as he quickly turned a corner to find Zero, the blood rushed from his face. The hunter had been situated in the middle of the mass, Bloody Rose raised as if ready to strike. But that hadnt been what made Kaname panic, no.. Instead it had been the beasts to his back, lunging without hesitation, giving the hunter no room to defend himself.

"ZERO!"

He could not just stand by and let this happen, Zero meant far too much to him to be able to let any harm come to the hunter.. If he was denying himself fully on what he had felt, wether it just be simple attraction or not, this would put things into perspective.

But.. He was too late.. The second he had lunged out was the exact same time one of the creatures sunk their claws into Zeros shoulder, between the junction of his neck. It was only seconds after that they had dissapeared into a cloud of ash, Kaname having destroyed each and every one of them with a simple look.

The hunter laid sprawled out on the floor, panting harshly with the amount of blood he had lost, it was a deep cut, one that had almost made it through to the bone.

Kaname flashed over next to the silverette not long after he had collapsed to the ground, the male by his knees trying to mustre up a glare for the pureblood only to fail miserably. He was just too weak to even try deny Kaname helping him. It had been why the pureblood gently shifted his arms underneath the hunter, whispering soft words to encourage him along, ensuring that he would not pass out just yet.

He didnt want to see Zero like this, so weak and hurt.. It was unlike anything he had ever seen of the hunter. In fact in made his heart clench up with anger for even allowing himself to leave the silverette alone at this time of night, especially when there had been a rather large outbreak of level Es around.

"Dont worry, Zero.. I'm going to take you back to the academy and take care of you. You will be safe with me, I wont let anything harm you" This bond had gone crazy the second the hunter had been hurt, practically renching Kaname forward as soon as the scent of blood had registered on the males system. But regardless of if that had happened or not, Kaname would have went to the hunter to ensure of his safety.. It was why he had started making his way home to the academy.

KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ ZxK KxZ

Sunglight danced through the spaces in closed curtains hours after the pairs arrival at the academy. Kaname had placed Zero into his own bed carefully, the silverette having lost conciousness half way back from the trip.

Kaname had not left his side ever since he had been laid down, sitting on a chair right next to the bed as he waited for the male to awake from his slumber. It was important that he received blood as soon as he woke, the blood loss he had dealt with after the initial attack was far greater than Kaname had been comfortable with. But it seemed that the pureblood hadnt had to worry about Zero for long, the moment the thought of getting a doctor crossed his mind, the hunter soon started to stirr on the plush bed, his amethyst eyes cracking open slightly to stare at the pureblood. But what he didnt expect was the words that passed through the silverettes lips..

"Kaname.. I _**need**__ you"_

* * *

_Once again thank you for reading! Please dont forget to leave a review and like/favourite! I appreciate the reviews so far they are all really helpful towards my muse!_


End file.
